living on the outside, better than that prison
by ryan.reed245
Summary: In a post apocalyptic nuclear war a few people whom have lived their entire lives underground in a Vault known as Vault-101. We leave to find what has happened over the last 200 years since the bombs fell in Washington D.C. But what we find is far from comforting.. I do not own Fallout 3 it is Bethesda Game Studios property. Rated T for slight swearing, sexual references, violence.
1. Wake up!

My POV.  
I am a 17 year old male by the name of Ryan my specialities are  
1:Repairing broken down, used items.  
2:Sneaking into places and also cracking open containers (Lock picking)  
3:Speaking to people in such a way they would not normally expect from a 17 year old.

1:29am Monday November 2120 (200 years post first bomb detonates in D.C)

"Wake up, c'mon you've got to wake up"

"Huh? What the hell are you doing in my room. I pull up my pip-boy and see that it is 1:31am monday 2120. "Sasha what is going on and why the fuck are you only in your underwear?"

"I dont have time to explain, we have to leave now!"

"Sasha please calm down what has worked you up so much, and how would we leave if we did hmm?"

"That asshole has gone mad with power, he has put the entire vault on lock-down but I know he has a passage leading from his office into the main exit/entrance to the vault."

Sasha stands pulling me up with her, she puts her hands on my cheeks looks me dead in the eyes and asks me...

"You trust me don't you?"

"Yes, with my life but how would we survive out there in the barren lands of Post Apocalyptic D.C we would surely die out there. God only knows what kind of shit is out there."

Sasha leans in and pulls me closer into a deep sympathetic yet inspiring kiss, I am taken back by this as Sasha is usually more of a 'tom boy' than a stereotypical girl of affection.

"Please, believe in me this has got to end. This vault is a sham it may have once been a safe haven for those who could afford it but now it is just a clean version of outside, at least out there we can be free and fight for what we believe is right rather than live in a theoretical prison like this shit hole is."

"Sasha, You know I've always wanted to be free and I very much do still till this moment but how would we get out if the door is set through the lock-down systems?"

"Ryan god dammit I have told you the door is not on the same system as the Lock-Down as it is the only way in and the only way out they have an emergency protocol which overrides the doors previous lock-down system allowing us to open it and leave this shit hole we have been stuck in our entire lives."

"Ok well what about the overseer what do we do about him then?"

"Easy, solution is already in progress the vaults were only designed to last about 200 years after the 'First mushroom cloud hit D.C' since the nuclear reactors running this place will eventually run out of fuel. So whilst he is preoccupied with the reactors we can slip through and open up the door and leave this god for saken hell hole."

Sasha pulls me into an extremely tight hug, though she knows i pretend to not like having my lungs squeezed empty by her hugs she does it anyway smiling as she continues to suffocate me. I eventually pry free from her iron grip and let a little bit of lust take control by taking her cheeks and locking her lips into mine, at first she attempts to flee from the kiss but quickly she begins embracing it. Since we had a few hours of time to spare we continued to kiss each other with serene amounts of passion and lust this eventually led to one of us taking control...


	2. Something unexpected

Three hours later…..

"Ok the reactors are begging to fail we have to leave now!"

Sasha and I get up put on our vault suits (I have armored mine previously to this date) we leave my dorm room and head through the living quarters which are also infested with Radroaches . The guards are trying the very best they can but are supremely out numbered. We both make it to the upper levels of the living quarters and finally break into the overseers office, Sasha goes to his console computer and she begins to code/ hack through the system until she finally finds the file by the name of "Prohibited access Overseer only" She ignores the notifications from the file, activates the tunnel system when the overseers desk begins to rise and reveal a small stair case with a button on the right wall at the bottom, she and I both go down after closing the console, wiping any trace of us being there. I hit the electronic button to seal the tunnel again and we begin to make our way through the tunnel clubbing radroaches as we push further through the tunnel. Finding an empty room with only a small switch on the right hand side about 3 feet off of the ground I activate the switch and watch as a door we did not know was there opened leading us straight to the vault door. Sasha begins to hack the console then a flurry of steam and air was released while the door locking crane mechanism locked into the door pulling it back and rolling it out of the way to the right. What presented itself was a small narrow cave that has a small wooden gate covered in steel mesh at the end with small flickers of light beaming through lighting the cave enough to see where and what we were stepping on sadly what we stood on was not rock or dirt but a burned and scorched human skull. I checked I had everything that we would need, stimpacks, bb gun, baseball bat, amour, food, pip boy. Sasha also did her checks we both gave each other a friendly smile as we pushed on the wooden gate showing something…


End file.
